


Actions speak louder than words

by Emeraldawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is matchmaking again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions speak louder than words

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt for Harry Birthday on a live journal group – never took the assignment there because I couldn't keep the thing to 200 words. Posted this last year on another website. Sorry this story is unbated. I should ask for one for Christmas.

“Potter, why are you hiding at the bar and not sitting with your friends?”

“Hermione is matchmaking again” Harry said more to his drink then his blond intruder.

Draco looked over at the table where Harry's party was stationed. He knew Hermione's latest match making victim . A beautiful wizard's lawyer with brains, money and looks.

“So whats wrong with her?”

“She's not my type.”

Draco looked at Harry and back to the table, back and forth, working on the puzzle in his head. Finally it clicked.

“So why don't you just tell Granger that your gay?”

Thank Merlin, Harry wasn't drinking his fire whiskey at the time, he would have choked from all the sputtering he was doing. Oh yes Draco got the hex on the mark.

“What, huh, what do you mean? And how can I just go up to my best friend and tell her something like that? She'll freak. Or research the topic on gay dating. Or sex. Or......”

Draco feeling that this was a case of actions speak louder then words, pulled Harry's face toward his to snog him senseless.

Harry at first was stiff from shock, but quickly melted into the kiss, that quickly became another contest between the two rivals. Draco pushed Harry into the bar. Harry grabbed Draco by the waist. Draco' s hands moved to comb his fingers through messy raven locks. Harry nibbling on Draco's lips asking for entrance. Draco allowing.

It was hot and wild, like fiendfyre, and lasted until Draco pushed his hardening length into Harry's causing The-Boy-Who-Could-Snog to moan, braking the kiss. Eye's locked panting for air, Harry's brain recovered first.

“What the hell was that for Malfoy?”

Giving his trademark smirk, Draco, looked over his shoulder at a very shocked table of people, Granger included. “Well now you don't have to tell them Potter.”


End file.
